A substantial number of handheld computing devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, laptops, and E-Readers, are capable of using multiple networks to upload and download information. Examples include WiFi™, Bluetooth™, and cellular (radio) data communication protocols, including Wimax, HIPERMAN, iBurst, EDGE Evolution, EV-DO, Flash-OFDM, 1G, 2G, 2.5G, 2.75G, 3G, pre-4G, 4G, 5G, UMTS W-CDMA, and UMTS-TDD. These protocols have divergent properties in terms of data transmission speed, cost, and reliability.
Many handheld computing devices can communicate both through WiFi™, Bluetooth™, as well as through a cellular radio protocol. In most cases, the choice of protocol is determined as a function of a fixed hierarchy of radio protocols. The hierarchy is based on expected speed alone. Two common settings on handheld computing devices are: (a) first switch to WiFi™ data throughput whenever a known network is detected in range and (b) second switch to 4G data throughput whenever a known network is detected in range.
While this simple algorithm is relatively effective under a range of usage scenarios, it provides several substantial limitations. It can fail to provide universally the user with optimal data throughput speed. Under a wide range of circumstances, it can lead users to make use of a network having a high per unit data cost without improving the performance of a chosen application or service. It can shunt multiple users onto a single protocol, thereby causing congestion and reducing reliability. A common result is that users pay higher prices for bandwidth, which is in excess of his or her needs at the time.
There is a need for a data communication protocol selection algorithm that more intelligently assess bandwidth requirements and selects a protocol tailored to such requirements. These and other needs are addressed by the various aspects, embodiments, and/or configurations of the present disclosure.